The present disclosure relates generally to electronic faucets. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to capacitive sensing systems and methods for operating a faucet.
Electronic faucets are often used to control fluid flow. Some electronic faucets include proximity sensors such as active infrared (“IR”) proximity detectors or capacitive proximity sensors to control operation of the faucet. Such proximity sensors are used to detect a user's hands positioned near the faucet and to automatically start fluid flow through the faucet in response to detection of the user's hands. Other electronic faucets use touch sensors to control the faucet. Such touch sensors may include capacitive touch sensors or other types of touch sensors located on a spout or on a handle of the faucet for controlling operation of the faucet. Electronic faucets may also include separate touch and proximity sensors.
The present disclosure relates to a faucet including a capacitance based sensor. Capacitance by nature changes due to environmental factors of the faucet system, including installation, water conductivity, and age. For example, capacitance readings may change based upon the location of conductive items (such as soap dishes, cleaning utensils, toiletry items, and cooking items, for example) near the faucet and/or deposits (such as minerals or soap scum, for example) on the faucet itself. The changes in capacitance due to environmental factors may cause operational problems, such as causing the faucet to not turn on, to stay on, or to oscillate between off and on, for example.
In one embodiment, the system of the present disclosure is configured to provide consistent and reliable on/off control of the faucet throughout the life of the product.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the system includes a controller configured to dynamically change the on/off thresholds of the faucet to account for capacitance changes due to environmental factors and to monitor signal stability to determine when to turn on and when to turn off the faucet.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, the system deviates from the conventional method of on/off control. A conventional method may include fixed thresholds, one threshold for turning the faucet off and another threshold for turning the faucet on. An illustrative system of the present disclosure changes these thresholds dynamically and uses the stability of the signal to determine when to turn off the faucet.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet is provided comprising a spout having a passageway configured to deliver fluid through the spout. The faucet further includes an electrically operable valve positioned in the passageway and a capacitive sensor coupled to the faucet. A controller is in electrical communication with the capacitive sensor and defines a threshold. The capacitive sensor is configured to send a signal to the controller. The controller is configured to open the valve when a measure of the signal reaches the threshold and to adjust the threshold in response to at least one environmental factor.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet is provided comprising a spout having a passageway configured to deliver fluid through the spout. The faucet further includes an electrically operable valve positioned in the passageway and a capacitive sensor coupled to the faucet and defining a detection area. A controller is in electrical communication with the capacitive sensor. The controller is configured to maintain the valve in an open position when an object is moving within the detection area.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of controlling an electronic faucet is provided. The method includes the step of providing a faucet including a spout having a passageway configured to deliver fluid through the spout. A valve is positioned in the passageway, and a capacitive sensor is coupled to the faucet. The method includes the steps of detecting a signal provided with the capacitive sensor and comparing a measure of the signal with a threshold. The method further includes the steps of opening the valve when the measure of the signal reaches the threshold, and adjusting the threshold in response to at least one environmental factor.
According to still another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of controlling an electronic faucet is provided. The method includes the step of providing a faucet including a spout having a passageway configured to deliver fluid through the spout. A valve is positioned in the passageway, and a sensor is coupled to the faucet. The sensor defines a detection area. The method includes the steps of positioning the valve in an open position and detecting movement of an object in the detection area based on a signal provided with the sensor. The method further includes the step of maintaining the valve in the open position when the movement of the object is detected in the detection area.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.